More than Friends
by Ryuusei tenshi
Summary: typical high school life, Pairings:main: SasukexSakura, ItachixTayuya slight:ShikamaruxIno, NarutoxHinata, NejixTenTen, KabutoxShizune
1. Moving

Ryuusei tenshi: this is my very first fanfic if you see some grammatical errors just go with it and please read the fanfics of my friends chuunin alchemist and tsukito-neko their great (especially chuunin alchemist's)

Summary: typical high school life (not much of a summary huh)

Pairings: main: SasuSaku ItaTayu slight: NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno KabuTema

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I would've made Sasuke the 'main' character

**More than friends**

_Italic: announcements/characters thoughts/settings_

**Chapter 1: Moving**

"_All flights going to Tokyo, Japan, the plane will be leaving in 30 minutes once again all flights going to Tokyo, Japan, the plane will be leaving in 30 minutes."_

"Sasuke, you better hurry" his mom called

"Coming mom" he replied with no emotions, he hurried up a little seeing that his family was way ahead of him

_airplane_

Sasuke was sitting near the window feeling bored at the same time irritated. Bored for the fact that he has nothing to do. He's tired of the movies they show on the plane, tired of the food they serve, tired of doing almost everything and no one even cares, he's parents only talks about work, work and more work, and his brother just doesn't care. They never did get along well. Irritated because every year it's the same he and he's family go to different countries for their business, so that means every year new house, new environment, new school and especially new friends. For them money wasn't really a problem well actually they have a lot of money in fact they're rich (as in billionaire rich).

_Inner Sasuke:_

_… (Sigh)… it is always like this, we go here and then we go there can't we just stay in one place? Just for once? We're like nomads or… whatever you call it. I really hate this. Every year since kindergarten until now, my sophomore years, I make new friends just to learn that I'm going to leave them when the year ends. I don't think that Itachi is enjoying this anymore than I am even if we don't talk and even if we aren't the closest of brothers I know he isn't enjoying this I just know it._

_Inner Itachi:_

_I don't know why but for some reason I'm also irritated by this, it's not like I'm not use to it or anything I mean this is my senior year .I can't do anything, if dad decides to do something there is nothing anyone could do to stop him .I just hope that Sasuke is getting use to this._

_airplane 9:30p.m_

They went to their specific rooms, their parents stayed in one room as well as Sasuke and Itachi. They unpacked their things (A/N: I know you're gonna ask why they didn't unpack earlier well I also dunno) after that Itachi freshened up while Sasuke was watching TV.

"It's your turn, shrimp" Itachi said while drying his hair with a towel

"Ok and stop calling me shrimp" Sasuke said annoyed

"Whatever, shrimp" Itachi replied

"Hmph! (this is not a typo)" Sasuke said then he went in the bathroom and took a shower

at the other room

"Honey, I'm worried about Sasuke" Mikoto (mom) said to her husband

"What is it now?"

"Well this moving thing, I don't really think that Sasuke is used to it "

"We've been over this already"

"I know I know but I think this is hard for him"

"Come on honey, Sasuke is a sophomore now I think he's used to it and besides we've been doing this since Itachi was in kindergarten and he got used to it eventually"

"Well have you ever considered the fact that they don't get along well"

"Of course I did"

"They barely even talk to each other"

"They don't?"

"Yes"

"Well we have to keep the family together"

"Yes that is true but-"she was cut off by her husband

"I'm sure that Sasuke is adjusting well with this situation"

"I guess…………"

Sasuke was done freshening up and decided to listen to some music on his nano ipod.

Now a day the only thing that could make him happy is listening to music. He has this thing that whenever he listens to music he forgets all his problems it's like his ipod is a part of him or something like that. Well some of his favorite songs are sung by the Black Eyed Peas, Nelly, Eminem……… and many more. His brother has one to but he rarely uses it (or maybe he hasn't even opened it). He likes watching TV better. He likes suspense, action, (especially) horror and maybe comedy.

Sasuke was listening to 'Pump it' by the black eyed peas. He was having such a great time listening to that song that he didn't know that he was singing it to rather loudly (well at least loud enough to irritate his brother who was watching TV).

"Will you shut up! Do you know how noisy and irritating you are?" Itachi said while watching TV.

"Well then turn up the volume if it bothers you so much!" Sasuke replied

"It is already turned up and guess what I can still hear you!"

"Well, turn it up even louder I don't care!"

"No! You're the one who has to keep quiet! Your making it sound that it's my fault "

"Isn't it always?"

Let us just say they continued bickering for 5 more minutes until they're dad came and told them to knock it off and go to sleep because it's already like 12:00 midnight so they slept. The next morning they started packing up their things because the plane is about to land. After that they drove to the house they just bought (A/N: I guess they brought along a car). Their house was (obviously) big; it had a big yard where Sasuke can play basketball at, it's the house you expect that a billionaire could ever have.

Sasuke played a little basketball and then he went to his room watched a little TV and then listened to more music while Itachi watched TV all day long. Let us just say that they had a normal and ordinary day doing normal and ordinary things and they completely ignored each other until the day ended.

_Sasuke's room 8:00p.m_

Sasuke did his usual routine; he freshened up, played on-line games and chatted to some of his friends. He then felt a little bored and decided to watch TV, while watching TV he was thinking about the next day since there is already school ……

_What is gonna happen tomorrow? I guess it is still the same it isn't gonna change or anything it will just be like the other schools I've been _Sasuke taught.

He looked at the time and noticed that it's already ten so he decided to go to sleep…

**Well that's it for chapter 1 it's kinda boring I'll try to make the following chapters much more interesting please R&R it really means a lot to me if you review my work. **


	2. First Day

**This is the 2nd chapter of my fic hope you like it and I want to thank flowerange1050 and Miich for reviewing my fic thanks!**

**A/N: I might add more love teams (expect the unexpected!) **

**Chapter 2: First Day**

Sasuke woke up and his raven colored hair was gently blown and following the direction of the wind. He then took a bath and wore his school uniform. His school uniform is a white long sleeves and a navy blue pants (A/N: He looked really HOT in it!) and then he went downstairs and took his breakfast with his family. Well his parents talked about work, and Sasuke and Itachi were fighting over the last piece of muffin and (of course) Itachi got the last piece of muffin (well it will be super embarrassing if Itachi lost over his little brother).

_Stupid brother! Why does he need to have it his way all the time! CURSE HIM!_ Sasuke thought angrily. They both finished eating their breakfast and went to the front door; it was another new beginning for them.

Their driver was waiting for them outside the limo (yup limo) and they rode going to school. Sasuke was listening on his ipod while staring at the view on his window. He saw a pretty pink haired girl walking down the street she was wearing a uniform on, white long sleeves and navy blue mini skirt. Sasuke thought that she maybe is studying at the same school as he is too, a few more minutes later they were already at school.

"Here it is sir, Konoha High Academy" the driver courteously told them

When they got out of the limo (almost) all eyes were on them, this continued until they went inside the school but they didn't really mind the people who were looking at them because they were already used to it, they split up and looked for there classroom, Sasuke's class was at the second floor and Itachi's was located somewhere at the fourth floor.

Sasuke went inside his classroom and took a sit somewhere at the back, He was bored so he (we all know this already) listened to some music until a yellow haired boy came to his direction.

"Hi, you must be new here, I'm Uzumaki Naruto what's yours?" The yellow haired boy said, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, how could you tell I'm new?" Sasuke asked, "Well most people as you can see they have someone to talk to. At this school I don't really think there are any loners well seeing you at the back just listening to your ipod that kinda gave me the idea that you were new" Naruto replied, "Oh I see what you mean, well then who are you with?" Sasuke asked, "They are over there, Hey guys come over here!" He told Sasuke while calling his friends. Naruto's friends came and he introduced them to Sasuke.

First Naruto introduced a guy with white eyes and long brown hair tied in a ponytail at the end "Sasuke this is Hyuuga Neji". Second he introduced a guy with black hair tied into a ponytail "This is Nara Shikamaru". Then he introduced a brown haired guy with red lines at both sides of his cheeks "and this here is Inuzuka Kiba". Then he introduced a guy who has really thick caterpillar eyebrows and black hair which looks a lot like one of the teachers in Konoha High Academy "and last but not least this is Rock Lee and to all of you this is Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto said then the bell rang just after Naruto's long introduction.

_20 minutes later…_

"Hey Naruto I know I'm new here but isn't it that the teacher is suppose to be here let's say 20 minutes ago?" Sasuke asked, "Well, our teacher is Hatake Kakashi he is always late, Oh yeah can you come over to my house later after school?" Naruto asked, "sure I've got time, so who else is coming?" Sasuke asked, "Well, my friends of course and some girls one of them is that pink haired girl over there her name is Haruno Sakura" Naruto said while pointing at the pink haired girl talking to someone.

_Inner Sasuke: Hey that's the girl I saw a while ago………… she's pretty_

"And that blonde girl she's talking to is Yamanaka Ino and that black haired girl beside her is Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin" Naruto said with a slight trace of blush on his face when he said the name of Hinata. "And that girl with brown hair that is tied in two buns, the one that Hinata's talking to is Tobika TenTen they're coming too" Naruto said and he ended just in time because their teacher Hatake Kakashi, just came reading his oh so perverted book.

Itachi also sat at the back near the window, he rested his head on his left hand while his left elbow was resting on his desk (A/N: Hey that was new 'he rested his head on his left hand while his left elbow was resting on his desk', well anyways I hope you get it), at the same time the gentle breeze was passing through his hair making it follow the same direction as the wind, which made all of the girls look at him and some instantly fell in love with him but their was one particular girl that didn't care which caught Itachi's attention she had long pink hair and black eyes (I think).

"You like her?" a guy with blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail asked, "Why is she your girlfriend or something?" Itachi replied, "No, she's not my girlfriend" the blonde guy replied and came to his direction "Hi, I'm Deidara and you are…..?"The blonde guy continued "I'm Itachi, Uchiha Itachi" Itachi said, "So your new here" Deidara said, "Isn't it obvious?" Itachi replied "Well back to the topic that girl you were looking at a while ago her name is Tayuya she is very hard to get, she turned down every guy that has ever courted her" Deidara explained, "Well for now I have no plan on courting her." Itachi said.

"Yo, Deidara!" a guy with red hair called out, "Hey, Sasori come over here I have someone I want you to meet!"(A/N: In my fic Sasori is not a puppet maybe I might make him a puppeteer but certainly not a puppet he is a human being!) Deidara called "Sure thing!" Sasori replied while going to Deidara's direction, "So who do you want me to meet?" Sasori asked "Sasori meet Itachi, Itachi meet my best bud Sasori" Deidara introduced "Do you want to hang out later after school, get to know each other maybe?" Deidara asked "Sure I've got time" Itachi said

_After class outside the school gates (Time sure is fast!)_

"Naruto, Hinata told me that they're going to be a little late, we should go ahead" Neji said, "Why's she running late? Did something happen? What? What? Tell me!" Naruto said (more like yelled) with a look like a worried mother has while pulling Neji's collar and the rest just sweat dropped. "Naruto, she just helped TenTen with some errands nothing happened to her and would you let go of me?" Neji said and then Naruto's limo has arrived and they rode the vehicle.

_At the limo _

"Naruto, if you like her that much just talk to her" Neji said "Bad Idea, every time I talk to girls I get all sweaty and nervous I mumble and then……………….I don't even want to think about it" Naruto said "Hey Sasuke, I noticed that when you were walking at the hallways almost all the girls were staring at you. How do you do it? And I also noticed that there was a tall guy with you" Naruto continued. Sasuke said "Oh the tall jerk I was with is my brother, and about the people staring I have no idea". "Wow it must be great having a brother" Naruto said, "You could have him!" Sasuke replied in a frank way, "Even better you have fangirls!" Naruto said, "You could have them too!" Sasuke said, again in a frank way. They talk and talk about things until they reached there destination

_At the Mansion:_

"Home at last" Naruto said with a sigh, all of them went straight to the sofa "Good afternoon sir is there anything I could do for you?" their butler asked "Logan, I'm fine for the moment" Naruto said "Hey guys do you want anything!" Naruto continued "No we're fine" Kiba replied. "So Sasuke does your brother have fangirls too?" Lee asked. "He has a lot of fangirls" Sasuke replied "about how many?" asked Lee "Let us just say it is more than you can count with your ten fingers and maybe toes" Sasuke replied "So when did this 'attack of the fangirls' start?" Shikamaru asked "Well I'm not really sure I started having fangirls when I was in the third grade so let's say he got it the same age as I did" Sasuke replied, "How Troublesome" Shikamaru said, "Ok, enough about fangirls let's do something else" Kiba said, "Like what?" Neji said, "Let's just go to the game room" Naruto said leading the way and they all agreed.

"Hey Itachi over here!" Deidara said while waving his hand then Itachi came, "So where are we going?" Itachi asked, "Just wait and see but first I want you to meet someone" Deidara said. First he introduced him to a tall blue guy "Itachi this is Hoshigaki Kisame"

_Inner Itachi: Wow he looks like an overgrown blue shark….. Ok maybe not overgrown but still a shark a blue shark._

Next he introduced a guy with grey hair that is tied in a ponytail and with glasses, "and this here is Yakushi Kabuto" Deidara said

_Inner Itachi: Good he looks normal_

_A few more minutes later…_

"Deidara, exactly where are we going again?" Sasori asked, "It's a newly opened cyber café I decided that we should check it out" Deidara said, "Ok" Sasori replied.

_At the newly opened cyber café…_

"Wow I didn't expect it to be this big?" Deidara said, "Neither did I" Sasori said, "Well what are we waiting for let's order something" Kisame said excitedly, so they ordered something to drink and talked about things after that they played some online games and they just enjoyed the whole afternoon.

_Naruto's mansion: game room_

Naruto and Kiba were playing PS2 Smack down, Sasuke and Neji were at the yard playing some one on one basketball while Shikamaru and lee just surf the net. A few minutes later the girls arrived…

"Yo! What took you so long?" Kiba asked, "We helped TenTen with some errands but we didn't expect it to take this long?" Sakura replied, "By the way where's Neji?" Hinata asked "at the backyard playing basketball with Sasuke" Kiba replied "Ok then I'll go visit him" Hinata said, "I'll come with you" Sakura said, "Sure" Hinata replied. A few seconds later… "How could you talk to Hinata so calmly" Naruto asked, "I don't know maybe because I don't think of her as 'more than a friend'" Kiba said, and they stopped their conversation and continued their game.

_Backyard_

Hinata and Sakura were watching Neji and Sasuke play basketball it was a thigh four all and at the start it looks like Neji was winning but at the end, Sasuke manage to still the ball from him and made the winning shot. "You have skills Uchiha" Neji said "You too" Sasuke said, "Wow you guys were awesome" Sakura said, "Thanks" both of them replied.

_Inner Sakura: Wow the new kid is really good….. and really hot_

"Congratulation, for winning Sasuke" Sakura said, "Thanks" Sasuke replied.

_Inner Sasuke: I didn't know she had shiny emerald green eyes she looks even prettier with it._

After that they went inside and talked a little bit. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Kiba were talking about the problem of Naruto talking to Hinata, Shikamaru and Lee talked about an online game while the girls were talking about other things.

"Come on Naruto talk to Hinata" Kiba said, "I can't" Naruto replied, "Why can't you?" Sasuke asked, "Because I just can't" Naruto replied, "Why are you so scared in talking to Hinata? I talk to her everyday and I'm not scared" Neji said, "Hello she's your cousin she lives with you" Naruto said, "So what if she's my cousin? So what if she lives with me? She's still an ordinary teenage girl and I suggest you talk to her now!" Neji said, "Just calm down, don't be so tense and remember it's just a girl" Sasuke said, "Yeah I mean girls are just guys, just without the……… just go" Kiba said, "Ok, I'll do it" Naruto said and went to were Hinata is.

"Hinata I think there is someone who wants to see you" TenTen said, Hinata checked who it was and saw that it was Naruto. "Oh my gosh! Naruto's coming what should I do?" Hinata asked nervously "Just calm down and talk to him you've been waiting for this your whole life so just go for it, it's just a guy" Sakura said "Yeah she's right, I mean guys are just like girls, just without the………. Just talk to him" Ino said and they left, "Guys don't leave me!" Hinata said "don't worry you'll do fine" Sakura said and they all left.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said, "Hey Naruto" Hinata replied a few seconds later they started a conversation and then Naruto started sweating and Hinata started blushing the more the conversation goes the more Naruto sweats and the more Hinata blushed.

"Hey guys do they like each other?" Sasuke said "Duh…" both of the guys said, "But they don't have any idea that they like each other" Neji said, "Well isn't it obvious?" Sasuke asked, "Yeah it is" Kiba said, "Wow they must be stupid" Sasuke said, "I know" both of them said, "Hinata is really smart when it comes to books and school works but when it comes to love she's a real idiot" Neji said "And Naruto his not that smart… I guess they're just a couple of idiots when it comes to love" Neji continued, "Hey I think we should break them up before Naruto turns into a fountain of sweat and Hinata into a bright red tomato" Kiba said so they called Naruto to come.

"So guys did I do good?" Naruto asked, "Barely" Neji said while pointing at his underarm which was full of sweat.

"So guys how'd I do? Did I do good?" Hinata asked, "Barely" Ino said while getting her mini mirror and showing her reflection and Hinata saw herself bright red. And they all laughed after that.

All of them really had a good time a lot of laughs, joking around and many more, it was one of Sasuke's happiest moments and he will never forget.

**That's it for this chapter hope you like it sorry if I updated it kinda late, I'll try to update earlier next time and please read the fics of my friends Chuunin alchemist and tsuki to neko please R&R. Ciao **


	3. Welcome to the clubs

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I owned Sasuke!

**Here's the third chappie of my fic hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the clubs!**

"Ok class; listen up, today you will be picking the clubs/teams of your desire" said their teacher Kakashi

"Is this really necessary?" complained a rather lazy Shikamaru

"Well sadly for you it is required and to all you lazy punks out there it is required." This was well said by their masked teacher while reading his perverted book… again.

"Kakashi-sensei how are we going to join anyway?" asked Ino

"I was getting to that anyway; you can join after the presentation of each clubs, give you a brief (A/N: no I am not talking about underwear!) introduction of what they mostly do in the clubs by the assigned club advisers." Said Kakashi

"What advisory club do you handle Kakashi sensei" asked an anonymous student

"Well I am the adviser of the Book lovers club" Replied Kakashi

_That makes sense… _Thought mostly by everybody in the class

"When will this 'presentation' start?" asked Haruno Sakura

"Woops, I almost forgot the presentation starts about 5 minutes, better hurry so that you can get good seats" Kakashi said with a smile (it's hard to tell because of the mask)

_At the auditorium_

"It's a good thing we still got good seats" Naruto said, "I'll say" Kiba said who was sitting beside him, "Is Kakashi always like that? It's bad enough we have to sit with the seniors" Sasuke said who was also sitting beside Naruto, "I guess Kakashi is always like that" Neji said who was beside Sasuke, "What do you have against the seniors anyway?" asked Lee, "I don't have anything against the seniors in fact I don't know any of them" Sasuke replied, "Then what's your problem?" asked Shikamaru, "Well my problem is my brother, I mean I already have enough of him at home but seeing him here at school is like…living hell" Sasuke said, "…How troublesome…" Shikamaru said, "Come on Sasuke, Just enjoy the show, I mean what are the odds of your brother sitting let's say behind you?" Kiba said

_2 seconds later_

"Haya twerp!" Itachi said who was behind him, "I guess I spoke too soon" Kiba said, "Yeah you did" said Sasuke, "I've only been in the auditorium for 2.5 minutes and my life is already living hell" Sasuke said to himself, "Hey Sasuke what club are you joining?" asked Sakura, "I don't know yet, what about you?" Sasuke asked back, "Well I also don't know" replied Sakura, "Well then let's just wait and see" Sasuke said, "Ok then" Sakura said, "Awww, Sasuke has a girlfriend" Itachi said silently (well at least loud enough for his shrimpy brother to hear), "Shut up!" Sasuke said, "Is that your brother?" Deidara asked who was sitting beside Itachi, "Yeah he is" Itachi replied, "Ah ok" Deidara replied. "Ok guys the presentation is about to start" Kakashi said and then the to start" Kakashi said and then the lights went off (kinda a little bit exaggerated for just a brief introduction) and it started, "I can't see anything shrimp, your head is too big" Itachi said, "Whatever" Sasuke replied and then the presentation started.

"Hi, I'm Yuuhi Kurenai" said a lady with black hair and red eyes, which made Kakashi blush, and out of no where (Ok let's say backstage) came out a guy with green tights, "and I'm Maito Gai" the guy said who immediately ended up in the middle of the stage, "GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted, "Lee my most honorable and trustworthy student come to the stage and join me with the springtime of youth!" Gai said it loud and proudly," It'll be my honor sir Gai" Lee replied, Lee walked towards his favorite teacher Gai (cue: Lee running in slow motion and Gai with waterfall tears shouting Lee's name proudly plus dramatic music and audience sweat drops).

_Inner Sasuke: WOW, He already looks like the teacher and his obsessed over him too… weird guy_

_Inner Itachi: Strange kid to think of it he looks a lot like that green freak of a teacher and did he ever think of shaving his eyebrows?_

"Lee let's get started" Gai said, "Ok Gai-sensei" Lee replied so they started (cue: sunset background) and they (mostly Gai) did a very long speech about 'the beauty of youth'

and did some weird poses (audience: double sweat drop) this continued for a few minutes until miss Yuuhi Kurenai stopped them (audience: all hail Kurenai-sensei we thank you for stopping that ridiculous presentation we praise you!).

"Ok break it up!" Kurenai told the two freaky guys who were doing some freaky pose at the same time doing some freaky speeches (wow they're freaky). So they both stopped and Lee returned to his seat with his friends, "If you ever do that again we don't know you" Neji told lee and lee just ignored him.

"As I was saying I'm Yuuhi Kurenai and this green guy over here is Maito Gai and we are both the advisers of the Music Appreciations club." Kurenai said, "And trust me we won't make you do what 'they' just did a while ago" Kurenai continued, "Why not?" Gai asked. "Do you really have to ask?" Kurenai said, "Well yeah because I want to help people know the true meaning of youth, oh how wonderful youth is for without youth…" Gai continued his long youth speeches and once again the audience sweat dropped (so did Kurenai) and she stopped him from continuing his youth speech before the whole audience fall asleep. "Back to the topic" Kurenai said, "what do we do in music appreciations club you ask? Well we do things related to music we sing, dance, play musical instruments and many more…" Kurenai said, "And I could teach something youthful!" Gai said

(Author: Stop it with the youth!)

(Gai: Why must I? Youth is very important, in fact we should celebrate the beauty of youth at least once a year and name it 'youth day' and everyone could were green and say some youthful speeches and do some youthful poses…ah it will be perfect it will be the most youthful day ever ahh…)

(Author: that's it I give up you're just too youthful for me and I don't think that your so called youth day will happen)

(Lee: one day that will happen and I will wait for that day to come)

(Gai: Lee I'm so proud of you, come and together we will make that day happen)

(Author: no comment)

(Lee and Gai: continued dreaming about 'youth day')

(Author :…)

"No your not and anybody who would like to join is welcomed" Kurenai said

After all the introduction

"So Sakura what club do you want to join?" Ino asked her best friend

"Maybe I'll join the Music Appreciations Club I don't really think that they're gonna make us do anything… 'Youthful'" Sakura replied

"I guess I'll join too but if they do anything too youthful I'm outtie" Ino said

"Yeah! Now I won't be alone" Sakura said

"I think I'll join the computer club" Hinata said

"And I'll join the volleyball team" Tenten said

"Sasuke what club are you going to join?" Naruto asked

"I don't know what about you?" Sasuke asked

"I also don't know" Naruto said

"Maybe I might join the Basketball team" Sasuke said

"I guess you should I mean your really good at it" Naruto replied

"Ok then its settled I'm joining the basketball team. What about you Neji?" Sasuke asked

"Basketball as well" Neji replied

"Hey Naruto you could join the computer club I heard that Hinata is joining that club" Kiba suggested

"Ok then its settled I'm joining the computer club" Naruto declared

"And I'm joining the Music Appreciations club" Lee said

"We know" All the guys said

"How'd you know?" Lee asked

"You join any club were Gai sensei is" Kiba said

"Oh Yeah" Lee said

"Kiba you haven't told us what club are you going to join" Lee said

"Well I haven't decided yet" Kiba said

"Well let us know if you do" Lee said

**As you can see we have another not-so-interesting chapter were nothing really happened aside from picking your clubs well please review my work it will really mean a lot if you did and again please review the work of my friends chuunin alchemist and tsuki to neko and for Kiba's club let's just all be surprised. Toodles )**


	4. Babysitting?

**This is the 2nd chapter of my fic hope you like it and I want to thank flowerange1050 and Miich for reviewing my fic thanks!**

**A/N: I might add more love teams (expect the unexpected!) **

**Chapter 2: First Day**

Sasuke woke up and his raven colored hair was gently blown and following the direction of the wind. He then took a bath and wore his school uniform. His school uniform is a white long sleeves and a navy blue pants (A/N: He looked really HOT in it!) and then he went downstairs and took his breakfast with his family. Well his parents talked about work, and Sasuke and Itachi were fighting over the last piece of muffin and (of course) Itachi got the last piece of muffin (well it will be super embarrassing if Itachi lost over his little brother).

_Stupid brother! Why does he need to have it his way all the time! CURSE HIM!_ Sasuke thought angrily. They both finished eating their breakfast and went to the front door; it was another new beginning for them.

Their driver was waiting for them outside the limo (yup limo) and they rode going to school. Sasuke was listening on his ipod while staring at the view on his window. He saw a pretty pink haired girl walking down the street she was wearing a uniform on, white long sleeves and navy blue mini skirt. Sasuke thought that she maybe is studying at the same school as he is too, a few more minutes later they were already at school.

"Here it is sir, Konoha High Academy" the driver courteously told them

When they got out of the limo (almost) all eyes were on them, this continued until they went inside the school but they didn't really mind the people who were looking at them because they were already used to it, they split up and looked for there classroom, Sasuke's class was at the second floor and Itachi's was located somewhere at the fourth floor.

Sasuke went inside his classroom and took a sit somewhere at the back, He was bored so he (we all know this already) listened to some music until a yellow haired boy came to his direction.

"Hi, you must be new here, I'm Uzumaki Naruto what's yours?" The yellow haired boy said, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, how could you tell I'm new?" Sasuke asked, "Well most people as you can see they have someone to talk to. At this school I don't really think there are any loners well seeing you at the back just listening to your ipod that kinda gave me the idea that you were new" Naruto replied, "Oh I see what you mean, well then who are you with?" Sasuke asked, "They are over there, Hey guys come over here!" He told Sasuke while calling his friends. Naruto's friends came and he introduced them to Sasuke.

First Naruto introduced a guy with white eyes and long brown hair tied in a ponytail at the end "Sasuke this is Hyuuga Neji". Second he introduced a guy with black hair tied into a ponytail "This is Nara Shikamaru". Then he introduced a brown haired guy with red lines at both sides of his cheeks "and this here is Inuzuka Kiba". Then he introduced a guy who has really thick caterpillar eyebrows and black hair which looks a lot like one of the teachers in Konoha High Academy "and last but not least this is Rock Lee and to all of you this is Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto said then the bell rang just after Naruto's long introduction.

_20 minutes later…_

"Hey Naruto I know I'm new here but isn't it that the teacher is suppose to be here let's say 20 minutes ago?" Sasuke asked, "Well, our teacher is Hatake Kakashi he is always late, Oh yeah can you come over to my house later after school?" Naruto asked, "sure I've got time, so who else is coming?" Sasuke asked, "Well, my friends of course and some girls one of them is that pink haired girl over there her name is Haruno Sakura" Naruto said while pointing at the pink haired girl talking to someone.

_Inner Sasuke: Hey that's the girl I saw a while ago………… she's pretty_

"And that blonde girl she's talking to is Yamanaka Ino and that black haired girl beside her is Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin" Naruto said with a slight trace of blush on his face when he said the name of Hinata. "And that girl with brown hair that is tied in two buns, the one that Hinata's talking to is Tobika TenTen they're coming too" Naruto said and he ended just in time because their teacher Hatake Kakashi, just came reading his oh so perverted book.

Itachi also sat at the back near the window, he rested his head on his left hand while his left elbow was resting on his desk (A/N: Hey that was new 'he rested his head on his left hand while his left elbow was resting on his desk', well anyways I hope you get it), at the same time the gentle breeze was passing through his hair making it follow the same direction as the wind, which made all of the girls look at him and some instantly fell in love with him but their was one particular girl that didn't care which caught Itachi's attention she had long pink hair and black eyes (I think).

"You like her?" a guy with blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail asked, "Why is she your girlfriend or something?" Itachi replied, "No, she's not my girlfriend" the blonde guy replied and came to his direction "Hi, I'm Deidara and you are…..?"The blonde guy continued "I'm Itachi, Uchiha Itachi" Itachi said, "So your new here" Deidara said, "Isn't it obvious?" Itachi replied "Well back to the topic that girl you were looking at a while ago her name is Tayuya she is very hard to get, she turned down every guy that has ever courted her" Deidara explained, "Well for now I have no plan on courting her." Itachi said.

"Yo, Deidara!" a guy with red hair called out, "Hey, Sasori come over here I have someone I want you to meet!"(A/N: In my fic Sasori is not a puppet maybe I might make him a puppeteer but certainly not a puppet he is a human being!) Deidara called "Sure thing!" Sasori replied while going to Deidara's direction, "So who do you want me to meet?" Sasori asked "Sasori meet Itachi, Itachi meet my best bud Sasori" Deidara introduced "Do you want to hang out later after school, get to know each other maybe?" Deidara asked "Sure I've got time" Itachi said

_After class outside the school gates (Time sure is fast!)_

"Naruto, Hinata told me that they're going to be a little late, we should go ahead" Neji said, "Why's she running late? Did something happen? What? What? Tell me!" Naruto said (more like yelled) with a look like a worried mother has while pulling Neji's collar and the rest just sweat dropped. "Naruto, she just helped TenTen with some errands nothing happened to her and would you let go of me?" Neji said and then Naruto's limo has arrived and they rode the vehicle.

_At the limo _

"Naruto, if you like her that much just talk to her" Neji said "Bad Idea, every time I talk to girls I get all sweaty and nervous I mumble and then……………….I don't even want to think about it" Naruto said "Hey Sasuke, I noticed that when you were walking at the hallways almost all the girls were staring at you. How do you do it? And I also noticed that there was a tall guy with you" Naruto continued. Sasuke said "Oh the tall jerk I was with is my brother, and about the people staring I have no idea". "Wow it must be great having a brother" Naruto said, "You could have him!" Sasuke replied in a frank way, "Even better you have fangirls!" Naruto said, "You could have them too!" Sasuke said, again in a frank way. They talk and talk about things until they reached there destination

_At the Mansion:_

"Home at last" Naruto said with a sigh, all of them went straight to the sofa "Good afternoon sir is there anything I could do for you?" their butler asked "Logan, I'm fine for the moment" Naruto said "Hey guys do you want anything!" Naruto continued "No we're fine" Kiba replied. "So Sasuke does your brother have fangirls too?" Lee asked. "He has a lot of fangirls" Sasuke replied "about how many?" asked Lee "Let us just say it is more than you can count with your ten fingers and maybe toes" Sasuke replied "So when did this 'attack of the fangirls' start?" Shikamaru asked "Well I'm not really sure I started having fangirls when I was in the third grade so let's say he got it the same age as I did" Sasuke replied, "How Troublesome" Shikamaru said, "Ok, enough about fangirls let's do something else" Kiba said, "Like what?" Neji said, "Let's just go to the game room" Naruto said leading the way and they all agreed.

"Hey Itachi over here!" Deidara said while waving his hand then Itachi came, "So where are we going?" Itachi asked, "Just wait and see but first I want you to meet someone" Deidara said. First he introduced him to a tall blue guy "Itachi this is Hoshigaki Kisame"

_Inner Itachi: Wow he looks like an overgrown blue shark….. Ok maybe not overgrown but still a shark a blue shark._

Next he introduced a guy with grey hair that is tied in a ponytail and with glasses, "and this here is Yakushi Kabuto" Deidara said

_Inner Itachi: Good he looks normal_

_A few more minutes later…_

"Deidara, exactly where are we going again?" Sasori asked, "It's a newly opened cyber café I decided that we should check it out" Deidara said, "Ok" Sasori replied.

_At the newly opened cyber café…_

"Wow I didn't expect it to be this big?" Deidara said, "Neither did I" Sasori said, "Well what are we waiting for let's order something" Kisame said excitedly, so they ordered something to drink and talked about things after that they played some online games and they just enjoyed the whole afternoon.

_Naruto's mansion: game room_

Naruto and Kiba were playing PS2 Smack down, Sasuke and Neji were at the yard playing some one on one basketball while Shikamaru and lee just surf the net. A few minutes later the girls arrived…

"Yo! What took you so long?" Kiba asked, "We helped TenTen with some errands but we didn't expect it to take this long?" Sakura replied, "By the way where's Neji?" Hinata asked "at the backyard playing basketball with Sasuke" Kiba replied "Ok then I'll go visit him" Hinata said, "I'll come with you" Sakura said, "Sure" Hinata replied. A few seconds later… "How could you talk to Hinata so calmly" Naruto asked, "I don't know maybe because I don't think of her as 'more than a friend'" Kiba said, and they stopped their conversation and continued their game.

_Backyard_

Hinata and Sakura were watching Neji and Sasuke play basketball it was a thigh four all and at the start it looks like Neji was winning but at the end, Sasuke manage to still the ball from him and made the winning shot. "You have skills Uchiha" Neji said "You too" Sasuke said, "Wow you guys were awesome" Sakura said, "Thanks" both of them replied.

_Inner Sakura: Wow the new kid is really good….. and really hot_

"Congratulation, for winning Sasuke" Sakura said, "Thanks" Sasuke replied.

_Inner Sasuke: I didn't know she had shiny emerald green eyes she looks even prettier with it._

After that they went inside and talked a little bit. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Kiba were talking about the problem of Naruto talking to Hinata, Shikamaru and Lee talked about an online game while the girls were talking about other things.

"Come on Naruto talk to Hinata" Kiba said, "I can't" Naruto replied, "Why can't you?" Sasuke asked, "Because I just can't" Naruto replied, "Why are you so scared in talking to Hinata? I talk to her everyday and I'm not scared" Neji said, "Hello she's your cousin she lives with you" Naruto said, "So what if she's my cousin? So what if she lives with me? She's still an ordinary teenage girl and I suggest you talk to her now!" Neji said, "Just calm down, don't be so tense and remember it's just a girl" Sasuke said, "Yeah I mean girls are just guys, just without the……… just go" Kiba said, "Ok, I'll do it" Naruto said and went to were Hinata is.

"Hinata I think there is someone who wants to see you" TenTen said, Hinata checked who it was and saw that it was Naruto. "Oh my gosh! Naruto's coming what should I do?" Hinata asked nervously "Just calm down and talk to him you've been waiting for this your whole life so just go for it, it's just a guy" Sakura said "Yeah she's right, I mean guys are just like girls, just without the………. Just talk to him" Ino said and they left, "Guys don't leave me!" Hinata said "don't worry you'll do fine" Sakura said and they all left.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said, "Hey Naruto" Hinata replied a few seconds later they started a conversation and then Naruto started sweating and Hinata started blushing the more the conversation goes the more Naruto sweats and the more Hinata blushed.

"Hey guys do they like each other?" Sasuke said "Duh…" both of the guys said, "But they don't have any idea that they like each other" Neji said, "Well isn't it obvious?" Sasuke asked, "Yeah it is" Kiba said, "Wow they must be stupid" Sasuke said, "I know" both of them said, "Hinata is really smart when it comes to books and school works but when it comes to love she's a real idiot" Neji said "And Naruto his not that smart… I guess they're just a couple of idiots when it comes to love" Neji continued, "Hey I think we should break them up before Naruto turns into a fountain of sweat and Hinata into a bright red tomato" Kiba said so they called Naruto to come.

"So guys did I do good?" Naruto asked, "Barely" Neji said while pointing at his underarm which was full of sweat.

"So guys how'd I do? Did I do good?" Hinata asked, "Barely" Ino said while getting her mini mirror and showing her reflection and Hinata saw herself bright red. And they all laughed after that.

All of them really had a good time a lot of laughs, joking around and many more, it was one of Sasuke's happiest moments and he will never forget.

**That's it for this chapter hope you like it sorry if I updated it kinda late, I'll try to update earlier next time and please read the fics of my friends Chuunin alchemist and tsuki to neko please R&R. Ciao **


	5. Basketball along with it's problems

**Here is the new 5th chappie hope you like it the other one sounds a lot like a tv show gomenasai. Nina if you're reading this, I know that's why I revised it don't ask me why I wrote and posted that chapter just read this revised one and if you see any similarities well… just go with it, and to everyone who read my other chapter 5 well do the same… and for those who didn't well enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Basketball along with it's problems.**

It's that time for the basketball try-outs and Sasuke and Neji were getting ready and Sasuke just saw what for him is the face of evil…

"Aniki what are you doing here" Sasuke stated glaring at him.

"Duh to try out what else and stop glaring at me it doesn't suit you shrimp" Itachi replied and poked Sasuke on the forehead and left.

"I guess your brother is joining to" Deidara said who saw everything

"Yeah he is" Itachi replied.

"So do you think he's gonna make it to the team?" Sasori asked who was beside Deidara and who is also going to join the team.

"Well he plays basketball a lot and I have to admit he's pretty good but not good enough to beat me of course so I guess he'll make it" Itachi replied. (A/N: wait did he just complimented his brother?...? I guess Uchiha Itachi has a heart or maybe he ate something he shouldn't have eaten at the cafeteria well whatever back to the story.)

"Stupid ninkampoop brother… damn him" Sasuke mumbled when Itachi left but enough for Neji to hear.

"Do you always argue like that?" Neji asked

"um…let's see…yeah we do" Sasuke replied

"I rest my case" Neji said.

"I don't even know why the heck he joined?" Sasuke said while tying his shoe laces

"Why? Doesn't he play basketball?"

"Well he doesn't play at our house that's for sure and the rest is a mystery to me like I know he's my brother and all but there is still a lot of things I don't know about him"

"That reminds me of Hinata and her sister"

"Hinata has a sister?"

"Yeah Hanabi is the name and she is the exact opposite of Hinata, she is very active and outgoing and a bit of a tomboy not to mention loud real loud" Neji said remembering an incident where Hanabi shouted so loud that he thought his eardrums are gonna explode. They were having a good time with each others presence then for a few minutes Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru and Lee.

"Hey guys wazzup we just came to wish you luck and cheer for both of you" Ino said and smiled.

"Thanks" they both replied.

"Hey where is the rest of the gang" Sasuke asked

"Oh let us see…um… Tenten has volleyball try-outs, Naruto and Hinata has a computer club meeting and Kiba… well I think he also has a meeting on his club." Sakura replied

"Wait what is Kiba's club anyway?" Neji asked

"I dunno the animal lover's club maybe" Sakura replied

"Well what about you guys" Sasuke asked

"Well there isn't any news from the Music Appreciations Club" Lee said

"Ok what about you Shikamaru? And what club did you join?" Sasuke asked.

"Well there also isn't any news at the debate team besides the debate team doesn't really have many meetings." Shikamaru said.

"And I guess that's why you joined it…" Ino joked

"Well not really…wait… yeah" Shikamaru replied

"I thought so you lazy ass freak" Ino stated

"Hey wait a minute I don't remember doing anything to you for me to deserve that kind of insult." Shikamaru said

"Ok to everyone who wants to try-out for the basketball team it's gonna start in 5 minutes I repeat for everyone who wants to try-out for the basketball team it's gonna start in 5 minutes!" The coach announced.

"Ok guys it's time for us to go see ya" Neji said and both Neji and Sasuke went into the basketball court.

"Ok since some of you are new here let's start with some free throws now shall we?" The coach said and each player took one basketball. Each one of them started throwing their balls and none of them really had a problem with that. Next they were divided into groups and they will play against each team hopefully Sasuke and Neji were teammates and there team won and oh yeah Itachi didn't do bad as well actually he did better than most of the guys who tried out. Wow! For a person that isn't practicing often he sure is good… no make that great, and everyone who was watching instantly fell in love with the two brothers and boy were there a lot of girls watching almost half the student body was watching and loud murmurs were heard from the fangirls like "Itachi is so HOT" and "Sasuke is so COOL" and stuffs like that. The try-out went well and it was time for the results.

"Ok guys all of you did great but I can't accept all of you for those who made it congratulations and for those who didn't well better luck next time. The results will be posted tomorrow at the hallway bulletin board" The coach said and they were dismissed.

Sasuke and Neji went to the boy's locker room and freshened up coz they were drenched in sweat after that they went out of the boy's locker room and met up with the rest of the gang.

"Hey you guys you were great out there" Sakura complimented "And Sasuke you attracted quite a lot of fangirls out there" Sakura continued

"Forget about them I guess my nightmare is just about to begin" Sasuke replied

"Hey come on let's go to the cyber café we'll be meeting with Tenten and the others there" Lee said and so they went to the cyber café.

-------------------------------------

_at the cyber café_

They ordered something to drink, took a seat at the café and waited for the rest of the gang and after 10 minutes they came…

"Hey guys how's the try-out?" Naruto asked

"It was good, they played well and Sasuke attracted some fangirls" Sakura said

"Can we not bring that up again… please? Thanks" Sasuke replied with a bit of annoyance.

"Fine… So what about you guys?" Sakura asked

"Well volleyball try-outs wasn't really hard I hope I make it but we won't know for sure until tomorrow I wish tomorrow hurry up coz the suspense is killing me" Tenten said with a hint of nervousness.

"Tenten I know I didn't see the try-out and all, but I've seen you play and you play like a pro I'm sure you will be in the team in no time… or at least until tomorrow" Neji said which made Tenten blush because of that statement and at the same time she really felt happy because it's coming from the person she has a huge crush on since ever.

"What about you cuz what happened at the meeting?" Neji asked.

"Well…um… nothing much… it's just an ordinary meeting…um… that's all" Hinata replied shyly.

"Well yeah nothing much happened aside from you being the SECRETARY OF THE COMPUTER CLUB" Naruto said he seems happier than Hinata.

"Well yeah and that happened it's not that big of a deal" Hinata said shyly

"Not that big of a deal? Hinata you're too modest I can't get a position like that you're just brilliant." Naruto said

"Gee… thanks" Hinata said blushing.

"Well then congratulations cuz" Neji complimented.

"Thanks" Hinata replied "And oh yeah Sakura, Ino and Lee the MAC will have a presentation somewhere next month" Hinata continued.

"How do you know about this?" Lee asked.

"…um… Ibiki-sensei told us all about it well…um…at least all the officers. We are kinda like in charge with the background, special effects and etc." Hinata said.

"Well Hinata what part of the presentation will you do?" Ino asked

"I remember Ibiki-sensei telling me that I need to do a flash MX presentation about 5-10 minutes long" Hinata replied.

"Well cuz all I can say is good luck I'm bad at flash MX so I can't help you with that" Neji said.

"Well thanks I'll be needing all the help and luck I can get this is gonna be hard I just hope I can make it" Hinata said a bit worried

"Hinata you can do it you always have the best grades in computer so I don't think you're gonna have a problem" Tenten said

"Well I haven't done anything that long" Hinata replied.

"But still we know you could do it" Tenten said.

The day went on and they just talked about things and shared a few laughs until it was time to go…

---------------------------

_the next day_

"please I hope I make it, I hope I make it, I hope I make it…" Tenten said nervously.

"Tenten you'll make it trust me on that" Sakura said.

"Ok then but you look at my name I don't do well in rejections" Tenten said.

"Fine if that will make you happy…" Sakura replied and checked Tenten's name at the bulletin board. "Um let's see… here it is Tobika Tenten…not only did you make it but you're also co-captain of the volleyball team." Sakura continued.

"Really…!" Tenten said excitedly and looked at the bulletin board herself.

"So who's captain" Ino asked

"Who cares! I'm co-captain and that's the only thing important!" Tenten shouted with joy and happiness which made Neji blush because she looked so cute when she's happy… well at least for him anyway.

_Inner Tenten: I am co-captain Hell yeah! I rule!  
_

"Hey I made it to the team" Neji said. "What about you Sasuke?"

"I'm still looking for my name"

"There it is" Neji said "And it looks like you made co-captain too" Neji continued

"I did?"

"Yeah you did, See it for yourself." So Sasuke checked it and it's true he made co-captain but that's not the only surprise he saw…

"Itachi is CAPTAIN!" Sasuke said flabbergasted

"And what's wrong about me being captain?" Itachi asked who came out of nowhere… "So I see you are the co-captain…wait…If I'm captain…" Itachi said.

"…Yeah and I'm co-captain…" Sasuke continued the statement. He seems to know exactly where Itachi is going to (duh they're brothers…)

"…So that means…" Itachi continued.

"WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER!" They both shouted with a bit of surprised mixed with hatred tone (ok more on the hatred part…).

"That's right I chose both of you because of your skill in basketball and I don't think you'll have any problem with that because you're brothers right?..." The coach said who also came out of nowhere who is now behind them.

"I hope so…" both the Uchiha brothers mumbled.

"huh?" the coach said

"Nothing sir" They both replied.

"Well anyway there will be practice tomorrow after class the first season is in 2 months so we have to practice cya tomorrow after class" The coach said.

"Sure" they both replied and the coach left. When he was at the distance both of them walked their separate ways.

"What took you so long?" Deidara asked

"The coach told me something" Itachi replied.

"So did we make the team?" Sasori asked excitedly

"Well yeah both of you made the team"

"What about you? Did you make it?" Deidara asked

"Yeah me too in fact I made captain" Itachi replied

"Congratulations but you don't sound that happy about it" Sasori informed

"Well I don't really like responsibility and my little brother made co-captain so that means I have to work with him and you guys know how much I can't stand him" Itachi said

"Don't worry I also have a little sister (OC) and I experience the same thing as you do just a lot worse than what you are experiencing now. She's a practical joker she plays pranks on me all the time 24/7" Sasori said

"That must be a pain" Itachi replied

"Well I can't say it isn't coz it is" Sasori said and they all went their separate ways.

Sasuke was walking with the only thing in his head is I HAVE TO WORK WITH ITACHI! And still flabbergasted by the thought. He was too busy thinking about it that he forgot that his friends were still there…

"Hey" Shikamaru greeted

"Hey… You guys still here?" Sasuke asked who now has regained consciousness to the real world not the world of hatred that is devoted to Itachi which only exists in his head.

"Yeah" they all replied in chorus

"Wow sibling rivalry I've never felt or seen such a thing like it" Naruto said

"Duh… coz the first thing you need for a sibling rivalry is to have sibling…" Sasuke said "and I'll be very happy if you took mine." Sasuke continued his statement quickly.

"Let me think… no!"

"Are you sure? It's free of charge"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure about that "

"What about you guys?" Sasuke asked

"No… we're happy being an only child" They all answered in chorus except for Tenten

"Well as for me I already have a little brother and I don't really want to have another guy at the house" Tenten said.

"And oh yeah Neji there will be practice tomorrow after class" Sasuke said

"I know I over heard you and the coach talking" Neji said.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Ok guys that's the bell I guess we better go our separate ways" Naruto said and bid farewell and so did the rest of the gang and they all went to their respective class.

---------------------------

**Finished at last! Hope you guys like it sorry for the late update once again I thank everybody for reviewing my fic I love you all! If I could just hug you all to show my thanks but I can't so I hope this message is thanks enough. Oh yeah please read the fic of my friend TSUKI TO NEKO her fic is really nice read it I swear you won't regret it. Until the next chapter Ryuusei Tenshi **


End file.
